Dream it Up/Transcript
Scene 1 - CeCe's apartment. CeCe is on her laptop. Rocky enters through window. Rocky: Hey hey hey! CeCe: Hey! Look at what I found when I was looking at my emails! CeCe shows her laptop to Rocky, who looks at the laptop and smiles. Rocky: Cool! An all night party at the set is what I was waiting for! CeCe: Yeah, but it's on Saturday. We have to study for that test. Rocky: We'll just bring the study guide to the party. CeCe: Yeah about that-- Rocky: You want me to do the work for you. CeCe: Ding ding! You just won a high five from the one and only... CeCe Jones! CeCe gives Rocky a high five. Rocky: OH MY GOSH! I got a high five from CeCe Jones! Yeah, that's not exciting. Scene 2 - Shake it Up Set Gary is talking to a waitress who is holding a silver plate with drinks. Waitress: Look, I'm sorry Gary, but I need to get these drinks served. Gary: Come on! I just wanna talk... about our future together. The waitress takes a glass of soda and pours it onto Gary's head. Waitress: Future of Gary and Lilly, Lilly pours soda onto Gary's head. (Exits) Camera pans to CeCe and Rocky who are dancing and laughing. CeCe: Isn't this party great? Rocky: Doesn't look good for Gary. He's sweating really bad! Gunther and Tinka enter with flashy, sparkly, multi-colored outfits. Gunther's shirt says G and Tinka's says T. Gunther: Hello bay-bees! Tinka: The most stylish and most amazing people have just walked onto the set! CeCe: Are you sure you're not talking about the anti Gunther and Tinka? Who don't exist! Rocky: CeCe, don't be so bitter, it's not like they made fun of us... yet. Gunther: Your looks are dull and your dancing looks like you didn't make it to the toilet. (Exits) Rocky: Spoke too soon. So Tinka, anything new? And by new, I mean your wardrobe. Tinka: Yes, my wardrobe is new! CeCe: Wow, I thought she was gonna say she got new shoes but this, this is different! Tinka: No new shoes this time. My outfits are completely different! Because now, I will wear belts with every outfit! Rocky: So, no different style? CeCe: I think I just started crying on the inside. Tinka: Yes. Probably because you pictured in your mind how you dance. (Exits) (CeCe gasps) '--OPENING CREDITS--' Scene opens backstage of the Shake it Up set. CeCe: This party is so much fun! The best part was Gary getting soda poured on his head! Rocky: Yeah, Tinka was laughing about it but when I heard it I could've sworn a hyena was dying. Gunther walks over to CeCe and Rocky. Gunther: I am Gunther! And I am..." '''CeCe: ...extremely annoying! Gunther: You're just jealous because my sequins shine brighter than your personality. CeCe: At least my personality doesn't make me a laughing stock. My personality is funky and fun and your personality is... Camera shows Gunther, who is waiting for CeCe to say something. CeCe: ...unknown. Rocky: Knock it off, you two! We're trying to have a good time here. CeCe: I'm not. Rocky: What? You were having the time of your life up until now? What's the problem? CeCe: I just remembered we still have to study for the test. Rocky: Relax, we will. Hey, look at Tinka. Camera pans to Tinka, who is sneezing. Rocky: I bet you some glitter went up her nose. The girls laugh. Camera pans to Gunther, sitting at a table by himself. CeCe: I guess he'll find out he can't get girls. The girls laugh again. Transition ~ The girls are sound asleep at the table they were sitting at. CeCe's dream begins. ' In dream; CeCe is walking to the Shake it Up! set, when she runs into Gunther along the way.' Gunther: Oh, CeCe? Gary wants to talk to you... probably about changing your wardrobe. It's hideous! Everyone should wear clothes like me and Tinka. CeCe: I'd rather go to a corn field, get lost, and find myself getting attacked by the children of the corn. Gunther: So, you will? CeCe walks to Gary, who is getting his makeup done. CeCe: You wanted to see me, Gary? Gary: Oh, yeah. You're fired. CeCe: What?!? Gary: Yeah, you're just too... pretty. CeCe: This is unbelievable! And so true... but still unbelievable!!! exits '--Commercial break--' Scene opens in CeCe's apartment. CeCe is crying while sitting on the couch eating a bucket of ice cream. Rocky: Hey, hey-- oh no. What's wrong, CeCe? Did you trip at school, again? CeCe: No! Gary fired me because he said I was too pretty! Rocky: That's unbelievable! And true! CeCe: Maybe I broke the camera with my face. -sobs-''' '''Rocky: Uhh, CeCe? That's a metaphor to ugly people. CeCe: Well, maybe I'm ugly and I don't know! 'Rocky: -face palm-'